


Waiting

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Even after all this time, she still waited for Anne-Marie to return.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Esperando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856860) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 10 - Waiting.

Even after learning what happened, even after seeing the burnt and unrecognizable body that carried Anne-Marie's belongings, Eva was still waiting to learn that it was a big mistake. Still waiting for Anne-Marie to show up one day and tell her that she was alive and well and that everything would be fine. Eva wasn't one to hold on to hope, waiting for miracles, but even after years had passed she couldn't let go of Anne-Marie. Losing her left a hole in her heart that nothing could fill, and Eva was left waiting for a miracle that would never come.


End file.
